Between Betrayal and Salvation
by FloralLover
Summary: Lyserg realised that some people can change within a year, one of them is Asakura Yoh. Unfortunately he is unaware of traps that Yoh has set for him but newfound feelings between the two of them also made things complicated. How about Yoh's engagement with Anna? Yaoi, Sexual Content. Took place in the anime, one year after the Shaman King Tournament. EDITED from 'Please Trust Me'.
1. Prolouge

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Disclamer: I've told a big lie! I own Shaman King! Even the characters are mine! Seriously, you will never believe that, would you?**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read, just leave before you regret. Contains general angst, bad language and emotional abuse.**

**A/N: This is important in case it causes confusion, since most of you probably have read the manga's ending by now, I think it's save to have this fic set in the anime, because if not it would be difficult to pair up Yoh with Lyserg.**

* * *

**Prolouge  
**

One late midnight, a familiar figure sits beside a bonfire in a forest, who is none other than Asakura Yoh. His normally calm look, had been replaced by a frown marred on his forehead. He is obviously thinking of something, completely ignoring his surroundings. His thoughts were clouded by every incident that revolves around a certain green-haired shaman. Lyserg Diethel. For some reason tonight, he began to wonder how is Lyserg doing right now in London after the last Shaman fight,which is just last year.

Yoh had never forgiven Lyserg for joining the X-Laws,he couldn't. But it was more than that of course. Horo knew Yoh like few other people did and it was simple for him to see that Yoh had merely merged his frustration at being unable to change the situation,his gulit at being unable to protect the rest of the team, and probably some other emotions Horo was unaware of...a new found feeling...with the British dowser. Horo was quite at a loss.

One may wonder what makes Yoh having these thoughts out of the blue. Yoh had recieved a letter from Lyserg, saying that he's coming over to Japan to pay everyone a visit after his studies in London.

_Dear Yoh,_

_It's been awhile huh? I missed you guys quite badly. How's Anna? Hope she's doing well. I bet she's still bossing you and slave-drives you around...Well, not that I blamed her, considering the fact that you are lazy enough to drive anyone mad. _

_Anyways, just want to tell you that I'll be coming over to Japan in October to pay everyone a visit including you. I'm still learning to be a detective if you're wondering, currently studying some Laws and Orders course in my own local area, but I figured that it doesn't hurt to visit old friends. _

_It happened to be a semester break that lasts for 2 weeks, and it gets dull when you do happen to live alone in a large mansion owned by your late grandfather. I do made some friends that studies the same courses, but none of them are shamans as you might have expected it, so its not the same as being with you guys.  
_

_Honestly, I don't know what else to write, after all one year could happen a lot, I hope you don't mind. Thats all, I guess. See you soon! _

_From,_

_Lyserg Diethel._

Yoh spents the rest of the night sleeping in his tent with Amidamaru decided to think about Lyserg tomorrow,or to be more precise, later.

* * *

**Forgive me for this short prolouge, I just wanted to let the readers know that Yoh already have unsettled business with our favorite British shaman so Lyserg coming over will have some unexpected result.  
**


	2. The Forbidden Kiss

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: Slight mature themes,yaoi,shounen ai,and emotional abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Now get on with it!**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is actually a fanfic I wrote back in my younger days, back in the year 2006... **

**I re-read this again and found some slight plot holes along with lack of details so I decided to redo most of the chapters, so I'm sorry to those who had added the 'old version' ('Please Trust Me' is the old title) into their faves/alert list. **

**I know its been 3 years (again since I updated this, but I promise that the more I re-read this, the more new ideas start flowing, reading Shaman King character profiles on Wikia helps wonders too... ^_^  
**

* * *

Its typically warm in Japan around October, and Lyserg walked into the Asakura household, reveling in the peace and quiet followed by warm greetings from the residents of the house(except Anna) He could feel Morphine at his side and almost smiled. The sky was a leaden thing that hunched over the earth, rain lurking somewhere, ready to drop at the faintest sigh of wind. Outside, it was humid and dark, he loved it.

''Lyserg-kun!""

The green haired shaman's head turned over to the side. He smiled as he recognized a form detach itself from the crowd that was greeting him. _Who...? Asakura Yoh?_

The one who had called him, Yoh looked anything but happy. He was ahead of the others and moving towards Lyserg, followed by Amidamaru. Morphine's shivering body caught Lyserg's attention. He gently placed a hand on her. The others stayed silent,all feeling something is not right. This is not the usual Yoh that they knew.

It was obvious that this will turn into something that the dowser couldn't control. Along with dowsing, Lyserg can be perceived as paranoid by some people while others who understands him would say that he's probably intuitive, which is not surprising since he's aspiring to be a detective and your own gut feelings comes into play on certain cases of investigations. He just assumed that Yoh is unhappy about other matters and not because he was coming over.

''It's nothing,'' Lyserg murmured to Morphine. ''Stay here. I can handle this myself. He is nothing.'' Morphine gave a look that says '' If it gets bad I'm coming out.'' Lyserg nodded and looked at Yoh.

At first everything turns out friendly and welcoming among the group of male shamans, laughter ensued when Ryu have comical tears in his eyes, saying something about people meet by fate while hugging Lyserg tightly.

Then there's Tamao and Pirika's cooking. All of them chatted about the good old days with occasional quarrels from Horo and Ren everytime they brought up embarrassing subjects about each other. Lyserg simply felt contented that everyone still stayed the same. They've told the dowser that Chocolove could only come for a visit on December during Christmas, he plans to earn as much pocket money as he could by working at a restaurant in order to make his dreams of becoming the world's best comedian become a reality and one cannot doubt that money does help. So Lyserg stated that he would come again on December as well, as annoying as Chocolove can be sometimes, he is a nice dude in Lyserg's opinion.

Except for Yoh. He wondered what makes Yoh so quiet, and... perhaps moody?

He gave a forced smile and said ''Hey how's your life? You don't seem happy so I assume that either you didn't get your precious lazy naps or maybe Anna-san made you do things again? I think a group outing would be good so...''

''We have to talk.''

For some reason, Lyserg felt uneasy at Yoh's tone of voice but kept calm. He waited patiently. Anna looked at the two males but stayed in her cool exterior while Tamao is pratically looking like a worry-wart, for what reason she wasn't so sure herself.

Lyserg most certainly did not expect Yoh to physically attack him, but he did, and Lyserg barely had time to avoid falling on the surprised crowd as he hit the ground. His eyes widened and a hard fist connected with his stomach.

''Why,you...! I'm gonna... GET YOU FOR THIS YOH ASAKURA!''

The younger boy grabbed Yoh's hands and jerked the older boy down. He smashed his forehead agains't Yoh's, sending his reeling. Lyserg roll over so that he was on top.

''Yoh-sama!''

''Somebody do something!''

''Ren, break it up!''

''Shut up Horo! I'm trying! Ughh..''

''Tamao! Get Anna for help!''

''B...B..But...''

''He's hurting my Lyserg-kun!''

''Enough Ryu! Do something!'''

Yoh wrenched his hands free and yanked his opponent's green hair,jerking his head back. Lyserg just managed to punched Yoh's shoulders. Morphine suddenly flies and steeped in between the two to stop them. Both boys could feel the crowd trying to pull them apart,but to no avail.

The Japanese boy punched Lyserg's face,sending the dowser sprawling and he blacked out.

When he opened his emerald eyes, his arms were pinned above his head and Yoh sat down on his hips, looking amazingly calm. Then, scary enough, he smiled... It reminded him of Asakura Hao...

''Now,what do you want with me, Yoh?''

''As I was saying we need to talk.''

''Talk away, Shaman King.''

''That's enough, Yoh.'' Anna's cold voice said from behind them. In her right hand holding up her infamous necklace beads ready to stop the fight.

''Stay out of this, Anna. I can handle this myself.''

The rest of the crowd was horrified. Yoh just bent down and kissed him. Hard. On the Lips.

* * *

**I really think my story sucks...Anyway, read and review ok? THANKS!**


	3. Where Are You Now?

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 3: Where are you now?**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine, nothing is mine except for this fic and a Lyserg clay doll that I made myself.**

**Warning: Angst, Yaoi, physical and mental abuse.**

* * *

Lyserg's reaction was instantaneous. He froze solid and time just _stopped_.

The rain, previously unnoticed, sounded like a thousand crystal glasses shattering. Yoh suddenly filled his senses: his scent was thick and musky; he tasted like maple syrup and butterscotch; the little noises of their lips pressed together; the sound of everyone's gasps; the heavy gray of the thunderheads; the wind against his skin; the cold where the rain splashed on him; the heat where Yoh was pressed against him.

Lyserg was on sensory overload. It only lasted an instant, but it felt like forever and then he was fighting like a cat. He twisted and jerked beneath the older boy's weight and struggled to free his bound hands, but it was all in vain. Yoh was just physically stronger and the more the British boy fought the more into it the other boy seemed to pressed on. Bile surged up to his throat and his stomach lurched dangerously at that thought. He panicked and did the only thing he could think of.

He bit Yoh's lips.

Blood slipped into both their mouths and the older teen lurched back and yelped, his hands flying to cover his mouth. Lyserg took the opportunity to kick the Japanese boy off him, roll over, and retch painfully. Then he felt something that was even more terrifying than Yoh's kiss and retched anew.

He was aroused. His vision clouded up and his stomach heaved until there was nothing left to come up.

Lyserg automatically wiped his mouth and raised haunted eyes to stare at the winded teen that lay a few feet away grinning like a fool. There was blood on his lips. His stomach lurched again and he scrambled to his feet, backing away. The logical part of his mind tried to regain control of his body, but his emotions were running rampant.

He was shaking like he was going to fall apart and for some reason he really, really, really wanted to start screaming and sobbing hysterically and have a temper tantrum of cataclysmic proportions. The fact that it was his first kiss didn't help make things better. He clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from tearing out his hair. He couldn't stop backing up.

"Y—y—you FREAK!" Even his voice trembled. "You freak!"

Asakura Yoh only grinned.

Lyserg nearly screamed 'Morphine Oversoul' when he backed into something.

It's Horohoro. The rest of the events of the afternoon were a blur, and all Lyserg could remember was grabbing his travel bag, and running faster than he had ever run in his life. He outran the rest of the crews. He outran the aching in his muscles from the fight. The only thing that he couldn't outrun was the throbbing need pooling between his legs. That fact alone was more than enough to make him run faster.

"Lyserg-chan! Come back! We can talk about it!" Ryu shouted and chased after him along with Tokogeroh, he didn't remember his green-haired friend could run that fast. When he couldn't run anymore, he dropped down to the ground and felt confused and helpless. What is he to do when two of his closest friends, one whom he looked up to and another one whom he finds pleasure in protecting and showering him with affections, fell into an awkward situation like this?

''Master Yoh...sigh. Not that I don't trust your judgement but what is going on?'' Ryu weakly asked the unofficial leader of his gang of friends.

* * *

Somehow he ended up at home, or more precisely throwing random cash at a cheap motel's owner to rent a room who had given him a bewildered look, a man who looked to be in his middle ages.

Somehow he soothed Morphine until she stopped looking worried.

Somehow he ended up playing chess with her.

Somehow he even ended up showered and in bed by 1.00am. He didn't know how though.

And to make matters worse, the minute he lay down the kiss flew back into his mind and he found himself instantly, painfully, hard. He recited the murder mystery novel that he often read since his parent's death. Nothing worked.

It was 2.00am and he was still hard. He groaned in denial and squeezed his eyes shut.

His resolve didn't relent until 2.37am and even then he didn't dare touch himself. Instead, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip so hard that blood flowed. Tears of shame, terror, and rage slid down his cheeks nonstop as he relived the kiss over and again.

At 2.53am his hands, previously clenched into tight fists at his sides to prevent them from wandering, clutched convulsive at his sheets and his back arched. He choked back a scream. In his mind's eye all he could see was Asakura Yoh as he climaxed alone and untouched in the darkness of his silent bedroom.

It was 3.02am when he looked at the clock. Sleep was a long time in coming to Lyserg Diethel that night. It was beyond him why he would let a guy make him feel like this. Come to think of it, Lyserg didn't spend enough time to explore his sexuality before. He didn't have much experience when it comes to the opposite gender, or had gone through real dating. So, when he's having these arousal from Yoh's kiss, does that make him a homosexual? Or maybe he's bisexual?

He does admit that Yoh can be attractive in his own ways, well if people can be charmed by the damned Hao Asakura, it does say something about Yoh's charms too, but Yoh isn't the type to flirt around so that makes the difference. Oh Gods, did he just admit that he finds Yoh attractive? Lyserg mentally slapped himself, thank goodness Morphine is sleeping or else she might find out.

_Where are you now Yoh…? Why do I even want him next to me on my bed now…? I'm turning into a freak am I…?_

Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win

I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering...

* * *

**Poor Lyserg, he is once lost and confused again like he used to when he first met Yoh and the gang. The song above is 'Where Are You Now?' by Britney Spears, I think you can really set the mood going according to this chapter if you care enough to play the song from YOUTUBE.**

**Do review or comment on this chapter even though I doubt this fanfic attracts enough readers. Arigatou gonzaimasu… ^_^**


	4. Yoh's Game

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Angsty, yaoi, shounen-ai, mature contents, emotional abuse. Don't read if this disturbs you. Its rated T instead of M because there's no actual intercourse happening between characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: A 23-year old Chinese woman like me will never own Shaman King...**

* * *

''What the HELL were you thinking?'' It was a hiss, but it sounded like a scream from the blue-haired Ainu.

Yoh frowned slighty and gazed at Horo. ''You acted like you've never seen two people kiss before, Horo-kun.''

The ice shaman sputtered for a moment and then let out a hissing breath. ''It is one thing to see two people kiss. It is quite another thing to see you pin Lyserg to the ground and force him to kiss you!'' This time Horo's voice was nowhere near a hiss and Pirika, Anna, Ren, Tamao, Manta and Ryu stared at the pair in surprise.

Then Ren said with a sigh that shows he is annoyed at this point, ''I just don't get you sometimes, Asakura Yoh. After all that we've been through in the Shaman Fight and dealing with that meddlesome twin brother of yours! And Horo, stop making so much noise or you'll never be able to hear yourself speak again!''

''Hey! I'm just freaked out, okay? If you don't care what Yoh just did, it's fine with me but bear in mind that I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like YOU! What to do now with Lyserg, huh?''

''Big brother, stop it...you're scaring me...Don't raise your voice at Ren-kun, he's concern too even though he doesn't show it. In fact all of us are...''

''But Pirika...''

''Enough, anyone else that dares to speak one more word in this house will have to stay outside.'' Anna interrupted coldly, as a sign of warning, with a vein popping on the side of her forehead. Then she glared at Yoh, ''I will never forgive you...'' she murmured, it indicates to the occupants in the room that Anna is hurt and confused but was not being sure of how to deal with the situation. Sure Lyserg and Yoh shares something between them that she will not understand, but Yoh kissing Lyserg isn't forgivable, not to mention it's uncalled for.

Many people did not know this but Anna had stopped physically abuse or torture Yoh ever since the Shaman King Tournament is over, with the personal reminder that _her _Yoh proved to everyone that he's a hero in his own right. She would occasionally command him to do some chores or cooking, and so far Yoh often do her bidding, most probably out of fear of her hitting him again.

If only she had the chance to let him know that all of that had changed, and now this. This problem with Lyserg Diethel, she's unsure of what to do. But at the moment she choose to hide her insecurities and weakness from her friends who's questioning Yoh's actions, its best that she still holds some pride for herself.

''Okay Anna, whatever you say. I'm sorry but I'll work this out '' Yoh replied with a forced a smile, and grabbed Horo's wrist, jerking the skateboarder into his room. Once inside, he slammed the door and turned onto his friend, ignoring the yells and questions from the rest of the gang.

Ryu who can't bear with the strong tension and the curiosity that got the better of him so he puts his right ear at Yoh's room door. He consciously whispers to Anna, ''Anna-san... You sure we don't need to eavesdrop, even a tiny bit? ''

''_When_ have I been 'not sure'? I'll let HoroHoro sorts this out with Yoh, for now. Now stop whining about your precious Lyserg, Ryu.''

''Forgive my boldness Anna-san but... you're calmer than usual, is there something that you know that we don't?''

''According to my observation, that kiss is not sexual in nature, its more like a provocation, or an act of hostility, at least on Yoh's part. So I am trying to be calm to let things sort out on their own.''

''I never knew that anyone could use a kiss for such a purpose, not especially Master Yoh.''

* * *

''Come on, Horo-kun. Calm down. You wouldn't want to yell any louder, do you?''

''I JUST MIGHT, DUH!''

Yoh stiffened and Horo crossed his arms stubbornly. Finally whatever questions that is raised inside Horohoro's head have to come out.

'' What is going on with you, Yoh? You're acting like a stranger.''

Yoh sat down on his bed and regarded his friend coolly for a moment. The blue-haired boy wasn't used to this side of Yoh and he didn't like it so he looked away.

''We're worried, you just haven't been yourself since yesterday and I thought it's a good idea for us to held a reunion! Just to have Faust, Lyserg and Chocolove coming over and Lyserg happened to arrive first! Is this how you treat a friend coming to-'

''I've got a plan.''

''What? A plan?! What are you talking about?''

''Lyserg.'' The dark-skinned boy replied.

Horo felt the hairs on the back of his neck raised and he settled on the bed next to his friend.

He knew Yoh for almost 2 years now and yet... And yet all of that suddenly felt old and long past. Back then it seemed that Yoh will forever remain being a carefree, naive, hen-pecked but with a big heart that pulls all kinds of people together. Horo felt like he was in the room with a stranger. He's 'Lyserg' now?

Not that Lyserg is a despicable person in HoroHoro's opinion but Lyserg is known to bottle up his own feelings, a natural introvert, who's anti-hero but is also kind towards most people. Its just more usual for Lyserg to have angst issues and perhaps even a little, what's the word again? Emo? Maybe.

''I wasn't aware that you and Lyserg were so informal.''

The chocolate-haired boy grinned, an expression that would have been familiar if his eyes hadn't been so cold.

''We will be.''

Horo crossed his arms. But there's only silence, it's killing him slowly. ''Explain now dude!''

''It's really quite simple, Horo-kun. I'm going to make him fall in love with me, seduce him, fuck him, and then leave him broken.''

For a moment Horo didn't say anything and only stared at his friend in disbelief. Yoh couldn't be serious about this, he just couldn't...

Yoh pulled out a book from his drawer and toss it to the ice shaman. He flipped it open and found himself face to face with some very explicit photos and looked at the cover. ''**The Gay Karma Sutra**.'' A pair of blue eyes widened with horror and Horo threw the book back to Yoh as if it was on fire or an item that would cause anyone to stumble into sin.

''Oh Gods… YOU'RE SERIOUS!''

Yoh caught the paperback easily and tucked it back in his drawer. ''Horo…you make it sound like it is something horrible.''

''IT IS HORRIBLE YOU MISERABLE, GOOD FOR NOTHING, SEX DEPRIVED...!''

''Shh! Do you want to get into trouble?''

''Why? What do you possibly think you can accomplish by doing this? If you want to have sex that badly, you don't need to-''

''It has nothing to do with sex. Think of it as a bigger dose of what he gets when he betrays his companions.''

''SO? That is long forgotten and he has proven himself worthy to be trusted by people that needs his trust! People do mistakes and move on! What are you going to do? Beat him up and rape him? ''

''NO!'' The tanned-skinned boy shook his head vehemently. ''I would never have sex with someone without their consent. What do you take me for, Horo?''

''I DON'T KNOW!'' The blue-haired boy exploded, forgetting where they were. ''A week ago I wouldn't thought that you'd sit down and plan to fuck with someone's head. What you want is worse than physical rape, Yoh!''

'' He…he…he…I think you're reading into this a bit, Horo.''

Horo felt like he was going to rip out his hair. ''Are you hearing yourself, Yoh?! What's with that disgusting 'he...he...he' of yours?! Have you lost your mind?''

Yoh stared at him blankly.

''Yoh, he's not a toy... You can't just play with-''

''Why not? After all he did that to Ren, me, you, Ryu and the rest of us...we were once toys to him. And turnabout is fair play.'' Yoh's voice was low and dark.

Horo blinked. ''What?''

''That day…the day he tried to kill you when you're being controlled by Boris. And then, he left us and joined the X-Laws. It was nothing but a game for him. He used Manta as a bait. He ditched his own spirit guardian Morphine, he even made Ryu cry, Horo. And he enjoyed it!''

''Ryu?'' The skateboarder stared.'' This is about Ryu?''

''NO, this isn't about Ryu!'' Yoh snarled, looking mad for the first time since the last Shaman King Tournament. ''He's laughing at us Horo! He's sitting up there with his tragic parent's death story, his convenient innocence and his damn pathetic pretty face and confusion, and he's laughing at us!''

''But Yoh…We won…''

''No, we didn't! He's happy as a clam while we still had to clean up the mess he made while he does nothing but smile his usual pathetic sweet smile! As long as he's sitting up there safe and happy, we haven't won a damn thing! He still thinks he can do this to people, but he can't. He's gonna get a taste of his own medicine now. He deserves it, Horo-kun.''

Horo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head. ''No way.''

''What?''

''Just…no way. No way. You can't do this. You won't do this. I think you can't! Lyserg is smart, Yoh! He knows every direction, every sort of psychological disorders in people and what-nots that we don't. Smarter than me and definitely smarter than you. You won't even make it to second base.''

Yoh grinned at his Ainu friend. _What is this fool grinning about now...?_

''It only means that Lyserg is book smart, not street smart so, is that a challenge?'' Horo suddenly threw his hands into the air. ''A challenge? No! No! I absolutely refuse to have this conversation with you! Have you lost your mind?''

''Calm down, Horo-kun.''

''I am calm! Listen, I want no part in this, Yoh, you hear me? This is gonna blow up in your face and I won't come near you when that happens. Think about what Anna's gonna do to you too when she hears this.''

''He…he…he…Horo, don't worry. I can handle this. I'm only gonna teach him a lesson. It has nothing to do with Anna by the way. I't's not like I'm gonna kill him, he'll survive. It's not serious or-''

''This is a lot more serious than you think it is, Asakura Yoh!''

''Whatever. Look, can you just take over this house for me for a while?''

''What for?''

Yoh walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled at his friend. ''I have to hurry if I'm gonna make it to the train to reach Lyserg. He's at the nearest motel in Tamachi now.''

* * *

**Well, that's all everyone! Please review okay? Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, Tamachi is a town near Tokyo city. The motel where Lyserg just rented that is…. Arigato!**


	5. Lyserg's Downfall

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai,Yaoi, mature themes,emotional abuse and angsty. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine.**

* * *

Lyserg stared blankly down at his lunch tray, which is spagetti and a glass of orange juice. Any and all attempts to focus on anything other than his last visit at the Asakura residents... Yoh's lips pressed against his... It was most disconcerting. He had actually been caught staring into space by Morphine and she had been giving him sidelong glances all morning. He didn't know what to do with himself.

He just couldn't figure it out and, while Lyserg Diethel was all for tackling a mystery, it was much different when the mystery involved him. He didn't know why Asakura had kissed him, why he had even let the other boy get that close, or why he hadn't beat the hell out of Yoh afterwards. What's worse, he didn't know why his body reacted that way.

Lyserg never had any interest in sex. Ever. While other boys around his age were concentrating on just how short the girl's uniforms really were and what's her face' newest hairdo, Lyserg had been focused on getting his revenge against Hao for his parent's death and how to perfect his skills on dowsing and shamanic abilities.

The green-haired dowser scowled and closed his eyes. But Yoh of all people?

It was really quite frustrating.

He stood up and walked over to dump his tray out. Morphine would most likely be annoyed at him for wasting his food but he didn't feel like putting up with the fairy at the moment. He wandered out of the Italian Restaurant. While he appreciates Japanese food, he never got the chance to learn how to order them so he decided to eat something Italian as it is still closely Western like English food. The boy walked towards the park and settled down on a bench. The wind blew faintly, blowing his hair into his eyes. The wind also blows some nostalgic memories into his mind.

_''Tell me what you think the most important thing in the world is, Lyserg-kun.''_

_The four-year old's face scrunched up as he thought. ''Um...Barbie doll?'' __He grinned with delight as he thought of the doll his mother __had given him on his first day home from the hospital. Mrs. Jane Diethel had always longed to have a daughter as her first child and her obssesion with it didn't go away even after she had a firstborn son and Lyserg's feminine charms didn't help either._

_''Barbie doll?'' Mr. Diethel frowned down at him. His hatred for the name ''Barbie'' was well known in the Diethel household. '' No, Lyserg. Barbie is just a toy.''_

_Lyserg pouted. His father never missed an opportunity to point out that Barbie is not a living person. ''Then what is important, daddy?''_

_''Well, certainly not a doll. And stop pouting. You look ridiculous.''_

_The child did as he was told and looked out over the empty backyard. ''Daddy?''_

_''Hmm?''_

_''Am I important?''_

_''Does it matter, Lyserg?''_

_''What?''_

_''Does it really matter if you're important or not? Does it change anything?''_

_''I think...that Barbie would be very sad if she was not important to someone.''_

_The detective looked at him oddly and then reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. ''You know what, my boy? I think you are right.''_

Lyserg sighed softly and suddenly felt drained. It didn't really matter, he supposed. It didn't change anything. It had been so long since anything had been important to him that he had forgotten how it felt like to love something so much, how to love anything.

The British shaman heads back towards the motel that he rented when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

''Nice day isn't it?''

Lyserg jumped at the sound of the voice, his thought scattering in his surprise. He whirled around. ''Yoh? What are you-'' He stopped when Yoh smiled gently and took a step closer to him, forcing Lyserg back against a tree. Lyserg froze and eyed the other teen warily. ''What do you want, Shaman King?''

''Relax.'' Yoh leaned casually against the tree and reached up to brush the strands of hair that fell into the paler teen's eyes. He smiled when Lyserg jerked away. ''I don't bite. I just wanted to come and see you...and apologize to you.''

''Apology not accepted. Now move out of my way before I move you.''

Yoh moved aside and looked at the ground as Lyserg brushed by him. ''_Lyserg-chan_...''

Lyserg stiffened and stopped dead in his tracks, who was about to open the door to his rented room. '' _What_ did you just call me?''

''Why do you hate everything so much? Doesn't anything matter to you at all?''

_''Daddy?'' ''Hmm?'' ''Am I important?'' _

Lyserg closed his eyes. ''Why should it?'' he murmured.

''NOW WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT, LYSERG-CHAN?''

''STOP CALLING ME THAT! ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?''

''You're such a coward, I'll make you a bet then, my dear.''

''W..what?''

''There's a new Starbucks near Tamachi. Meet me there on Friday at five o'clock.''

''You're mad, aren't you? Whatever pranks you're up to, I'm not going to fall for it. Bye.''

Yoh gripped his arm as the younger boy turned to go. ''Wait a minute, Lyserg! You haven't even given me a chance to-''

''And I don't want to either!'' Lyserg snapped and tried to wrench his arm free of Yoh's grip. ''Now let me go, Asakura, or I'll hurt you.''

''You're such a coward. Everyone says so.''

''Are you trying to goad me into kicking your ass?''

A snicker. '' No. I'm telling you the truth. Don't you hear the things people say about you? Lyserg is beautiful, Lyserg is nice, Lyserg is smart and good at dowsing, but Lyserg is afraid of people.'' Yoh smiled slightly. ''Are you really so afraid of me that you can't even meet me at a Starbucks?''

''Why should I waste my time on you, Yoh?''

And then suddenly Yoh was right in front of Lyserg and gripping his shoulder and leaning down and...

Lyserg relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting in expectation of a kiss. Yoh's lips barely grazed his as he whispered into his mouth. ''Because if you don't come, you will always wonder why I even asked you to.''

And then, Yoh kissed him, gently pressing his lips to Lyserg's and slipping the very tip of his tongue past the shorter teen's lips to slowly graze the tips of his teeth. A shiver ran up to Lyserg's spine and he tried to lean forward, almost moaning when Yoh's grip on his shoulders tightened painfully to stop the motion. Later the tanned-skinned boy pulled away and leaned down to whisper in Lyserg's ear. ''Five o'clock, dear. Don't be late.''

When Lyserg opened his eyes,the other boy was gone. He stared around with a blank empty eyed expression, cold all over. ''What the...?''

''Oi lad! Aren't you coming in? Just because you paid me doesn't mean I can bare it seeing you standing there like an idiot for an hour!''

_Oh shit! The owner of the motel, . _''Gomendasai...'' Has it even been an hour already since Yoh left?

* * *

**Mr. Chucky may be a minor OC character in this fic, but in later chapters I planned to have him as a person who would be of great help to Lyserg. ^_^**


	6. Meeting At Starbucks

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, mature themes, angsty, sexual and emotional abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you guys so many times...**

* * *

The mug was placed on the table with unnecessary force, making a loud bang. When this elicited no response, Lyserg briefly toyed with the idea of hitting his companion with the ceramic mug, but pushed aside the thought immediately. ''Well? We've been here for almost an hour. What do you want? You said you would tell me everything if I come over to Starbucks so here I am! Don't keep me waiting.''

Yoh took a final noisy slurp of his milkshake and sat back, his brown eyes shining with faint amusement. ''You know what your problem is, Lyserg?''

''Oh, I don't know, tell me, Asakura,'' replied Lyserg sarcastically.

''You keep too much in. You never talk about what's bothering you, what's hurting you. Whining doesn't help you either.''

''What are you talking about? Nothing's hurting me.''

Yoh looked up and smiled. ''Something's obviously hurting you, or you wouldn't be hurting everyone else. You acted like an independent lone ranger to keep people away. You're afraid.''

''Hey, maybe I acted like a jerk because I am a jerk, you ever think of that?''

''Yep, I did. But you didn't look like a jerk to me after that kiss. You looked like a kid who just got scared out of himself.''

Lyserg paled and turned scarlet.

''Relax,'' Yoh said soothingly before the boy could snap at him. They looked into one another's eyes for a moment before the older teen looked away. Yoh laid his hands flat on the table in a slow motion and stared at the back of them. ''Do you know why I'm doing this, Lyserg?''

''No. That's why I came, remember?''

''What I did to you that day, I did it to scare the hell out of you.''

Lyserg scowled, but held his tongue as Yoh continued. ''You just looked so…you. So darn cute and beautiful yet freakishly cold and untouchable. I got sick of it. Every time I see you it's like you're made out of plastic with that same smile always stuck on your face. I wanted to do something that I knew would make you really feel something. I guess I just figured out that that would rattle you.''

He looked up to see how Lyserg was taking his words, but the flat, cold expression in his companion's eyes gave nothing away. Looks like someone had been reading a lot of psychological warfare books and had aqquired the skill of making poker faces, but oh Yoh had his own fair share of tactics in this game too. Yoh isn't so ignorant that he didn't know part of being a detective is to intidimate suspects or at show the enemy that he is unaffected by his or her words. Resisting the urge to bite his lip, he pressed on. If he didn't get the dowser hooked now, this entire thing was gonna blow up in his face.

''At least, that's how it started, and then-'' he leaned forward earnestly and startled Lyserg by suddenly reaching up and tenderly cupping his cheek in his hand, ''-and then, I just couldn't get you out of my head.''

Lyserg's eyes flickered and Yoh almost smirked. When the boy didn't make any attempt to move away from him, Yoh moved closer and dropped his voice to whisper. ''So I went to see you at that motel that you stayed in right now to convince myself that it was nothing and that I was imagining things. But then I saw you standing there, looking so small…and I couldn't. Because I knew that it was more than my imagination.''

Yoh was halfway standing now and he leaned closer to Lyserg over the table, indecently close. He noticed with distracted amusement that the dowser's eyes were slightly glazed and he could taste the cappuccino Lyserg had just finished as the green-haired boy's soft, panting breaths brushed his lips. Yoh leaned forward a bit more so that his lips brushed Lyserg's ever so slightly as he spoke. ''You're so beautiful when you're angry, Lyserg my _dear_…''

He leaned just a little bit more and…

Lyserg jerked back so quickly that he knocked the wind out of himself when his back hit the booth. No one has seen them. Lyserg blushed a delicate rose color.

Yoh sat back and looked down at the leather of his seat. ''I'm sorry. I forgot myself.''

''I'm going to be late.'' Lyserg stood mechanically and pulled out his wallet out of his pocket. A gentle hand reached out and caught him as he removed the wallet. Lyserg looked up and felt a muscle in his jaw clench. ''Let me go, Asakura!''

''Give me a chance to do this in a better way Lyserg.''

Lyserg tossed some money on the table and it was more than enough yen to cover their tab. ''For what?! To be your partner in some freakish, perverted, faggot sex ritual?!''

Several heads in the café turned around in surprise. Neither teen noticed.

''No. to be your lover. To-''

''I don't need to have a lover!''

Both Amidamaru and Morphine, who had been silent throughout their master's conversation, knows that something bad is up. But despite both of them want to intefere with this in a manner where both their masters won't get hurt, both physically and emotionally, they knew that there's not much they can do at a public place like this, filled with the average people ignorant about shamans and spirits.

The tanned skinned boy narrowed his eyes and Lyserg suddenly felt very, very small like he's gonna break into tiny pieces and he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Yoh as humanly possible.

''Please?''

It was only one little word and Lyserg would never know why or how he was swayed by it, but something in it made Lyserg hurt. He looked away.

''Fine.''

''Yoh-dono, please…reconsider. Anna will not be happy about your actions!'' Amidamaru tried to plead Yoh. Morphine attempted to pull Lyserg by his cloak to keep him away from Yoh. In the end, Amidamaru and Morphine sighed. They gave up. They probably knew that their respective master's personal affairs is up to their masters to handle.

''Thank you,'' said Yoh.

Lyserg stared after him blankly for a moment. _Something had just happened there…something important…just what is this crushing feeling I have towards Yoh?... _

''So… I'll see you tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow?''

''Yep!''

''Errr… I have things to do.''

''Like what?''

''Avoid you.''

''Aww…did you already forget your promise? Besides, that cute face of yours could stand to smile once in a while. Meet me at the park in Tokyo at 4.30pm?''

''Look, Yoh, I don't want to be the third party, I fully support you and Anna together that's why-''

''Great!'' Yoh winked at Lyserg. ''It will be a blast.''

And then Yoh just leave, Amidamaru followed behind him sadly. Lyserg stared after him for a moment, thinking of not going at all tomorrow, but then shook his head. ''I'm sure I deserve this on some cosmic level, it's not like I was curious to see Yoh again. _Certainly_ _not._''

_**I can hear your voice,**_

_**The ring of yesterday,**_

_**It seems so close to me,**_

_**But yet so far away…**_

_**I should let it out,**_

_**And save what's left of me,**_

_**I close the doors of doubt,**_

_**Revive my dignity…**_

_**But I can't go on,**_

_**As long as I believe,**_

_**Can't let go,**_

_**When I keep wondering…**_

* * *

**That song is the continuation of the song from Chapter 3.**

**NOO! POOR LYSERG!  
**


	7. Broken Engagement

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own Shaman King. I only own a Lyserg doll that I made myself out of newspaper and glue!**

**Warning: OOC NESS, Shounen ai,yoai, mature themes, emotional and sexual abuse, you get my point….**

* * *

The blond itako frowned at Yoh who was sprawled out on his sofa, ignoring her and continued daydreaming about goodness knows what. Ren and the rest of the gang had went out to the groceries as instructed by Anna so she thought that this would be a good opportunity to speak to Yoh.

In fact it is better to hear it all out if there is no one in Flame Inn except for the engaged pair. It was well planned by her.

''Yoh-kun? ''

Silence.

''Yoh-kun?...YOH! DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU!''

Large brown eyes crinkled at the corners as the wild-haired boy looked up with shocked expression, finally snapped out of his reverie. ''Yes, _itoshi_? ''

Anna frowned as she took in the shocked look on her supposedly future husband. ''I talked to Horohoro. Its been a few weeks since the stupid kissing incident happened and I don't like where this is going.''

Eerily enough, as if Yoh has changed into another person, he frowned at Anna. She swore that he never frowned at her before, not even when they were little.

''So?''

''Stop this, baka. While there's still time.''

''Would you just let go of it?'' Yoh stood up and slammed his fist on the table. Anna backed away, which is something that DON'T usually happen, but then again Yoh didn't show his anger at her before either.

But she decided to press on.

''This…thing with Lyserg Diethel… You have to stop it!'' She pushed herself out of her chair and for a moment Yoh thought she was going to hit him with her infamous slap, but instead…

She dropped to the ground in front of Yoh. Tears formed in her dark eyes. Yoh was taken aback. Unsure of whether to come near her and make her tears stop dropping, or to continue waiting for what is going to happen next. Yoh isn't so insensitive as to let a woman cry especially when the said woman is supposed to be his future wife.

''How can you do this to me Yoh? After all that I had went through just for you, helping you to be the Shaman King! Darn it, how can you betray me? Choosing a GUY over ME? ''

''HoroHoro told you what I said then?''

The blond girl said nothing but Yoh already knew the obvious answer.

Yoh said nothing. Anna placed her hands on Yoh's knees and leaned forward earnestly, her dark eyes pleading with Yoh. ''I…I saw you at the Starbucks, Yoh. And I know that you've met up with him since then. Several times. Why, Yoh? Am I not good enough for you?''

''You followed me.'' It was not a question.

''I saw him, Yoh. I saw the look on his face.''

''And?''

''DAMNIT! Your stupid little plan is working! You cannot go all the way with this! And consider how are you going to explain it to your parents and grandparents?!''

''We're living in the 21st century Anna Kyoyama, most young people today don't need approval from their family for their every deed or every step they make. In fact hasn't this arranged engagement bothered you? We're basically together because other people expected us to be together. You can't keep controlling me just because you won my family's favour, _I'm still me_. I think I mentioned this to everyone a thousand times when people are freaked out that Hao's twin brother.''

Yoh slowly raised his head and his deep brown eyes settled on Anna's face. The itako felt a chill run through her. The look on Yoh's face. It was something she'd never seen on the boy before. Emptiness. A swirling vortex of vacant hunger, of want, that made her blood run cold. Anna shied back, frightened.

''Yoh-kun…you are not being yourself anymore…I don't know you anymore…''

''If you have known me, you would have known I am always sick of your sarcasm and bossy traits of yours. Even our engagement is out of my own will in the first place. Still it doesn't mean that I regretted we met during our childhood.''

''Are you hinting that after all these time, you actually hated me? I can change, just for you, Yoh... Please, at least I could bear you a future predecessor for the Asakura family. '' _Looks like nobody ever knew that I did change after all..._

''I never cared if anyone could bear me children or not since parenting is a lot of work, no? And why not, Anna dear?'' Yoh only smiled, splitting his face in two unnaturally. ''Will you stop me then? Weird, you are not like this whenever I'm near Tamao-san or the other girls. Does that mean Lyserg is too good for you? You felt threaten now? You should have treated me with respect and appreciation before all of this ever happened.''

They stared at one another for a moment, before Anna spoke up with moodiness apparent in her tone.

''I'm going to tell Mikihisa-san and Keiko-san.'' _Ah, there it is again, the high and mighty Anna Kyoyama using the Asakura family as her shield._

''Don't you DARE. Don't think you can push me around like you normally do. You are not the boss of me, Anna. Jealous?''

''He's going to fall in love with you! How can you be so casual about this?! How can you be so fucking cruel?!''

''One more word from you Anna, you can be sure that our relationship is gonna be over.''

''WHAT! Idiot!'' Anna snapped. She stood up suddenly and slapped Yoh hard. ''What's so special about Lyserg?! What's wrong with me?!'' And then, it just dawned on her that she's hitting Yoh out of anger again. _Oh no... Too late to take that back, she thought._

''Anna…'' Yoh didn't know what to answer to that question while holding his burning left cheek. He knew that he was trying to get back at the British boy, it doesn't mean he did think that Lyserg is better than Anna. Although he often preferred his love partner to be gentle, and comparing the two of them Lyserg is certainly more gentle despite being a guy BUT still making Anna cry like this bites at him.

''I won't forgive you'' she suddenly rasped softly. Yoh tensed, knowing where this is going.

''If you do this…I won't forgive you, Yoh. Not ever.'' The girl's eyes were red from anger and tears.

''Anna…I…I…''

''Not ever.'' She insisted fiercely.

''I'm leaving this hall.''

There was no tone or inflection in Yoh's voice that indicates guilt or regret. It was flat and empty. Like Lyserg's eyes. Anna felt tears stinging the edges of her eyes again.

''Yoh…gomen…I…just…''

Yoh looked away. ''I'm. Leaving. This. Hall.''

The girl slowly stood up and stumbled dejectedly back over to the chair. She said nothing as Yoh silently walked towards his room. It was only after he was gone that Anna became aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

When Mikihisa and Keiko came home they found her curled up on the chair in the dark, sobbing quietly and for the life of her, Anna couldn't find the words to tell them why.

* * *

**I know this chapter is crappy and I'm not good enough at trying to express Anna's feelings. Nor Yoh's… Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	8. Lust or Love?

**Between Betrayal And Salvation  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Warning: Shounen ai, yaoi, mature themes, sexual and emotional abuse and angsty. You have been warned so don't like don't read. Warning!  
**

**Disclaimer: Read all the previous chapters please… I know, you know, we know, they know, EVERYONE KNOWS that Shaman King is not mine, except for a Lyserg doll that I made it myself. Feel free to email or SKYPE me if you want to take a look at my darling. A few people actually had asked me about it.**

* * *

It had begun raining outside the motel that Lyserg was still staying in.

It's amazing how his current secret relationship with Yoh could make him postpone his leave for England, and it doesn't bode well with him either, he would have a lot of explaining to do with his lecturer at the Law and Order institution he's studying in. His lecturer actually had high hope for him, trust him even, but there's such thing as too long a semester break and not to mention other students will grow suspicious of him.

''So...?''

Yoh plopped down on the couch and made himself comfortable. ''So what?'' It never cease to amaze him how the British boy could rent a motel room like this, its not often that motel rooms have a living room, let alone have the said living room divided from the bedroom. Yoh could only assume that Lyserg's wealth plays in, with the brief memory of the dowser trying to pay them back with a blank cheque after hurting Ren and HoroHoro in their little fight tirade last year.

Lyserg frowned as he entered his rented room, a small line of irritation marring his smooth forehead. ''You're the one who wanted to come over, Yoh. Wasn't there a reason?''

''What? Large brown eyes blinked up at him innocently. ''I need a reason to hang out with my boyfriend who's going back to England soon?''

A muscle in Lyserg's jaw twitched and he turned his face away from the smiling Japanese boy. ''I am not your boyfriend, Yoh!''

Yoh giggled. ''You're blushing!''

''I am not blushing.'' The former X-Laws member hunched his shoulders slightly to hide his burning cheeks and crossed his arms. ''And I am not your boyfriend.''

''And if you are not mine, then who's are you?'' Yoh pushed himself off the couch and over so that he could see Lyserg's face. As he approached the other boy Yoh saw that, if anything, his face had gone redder. Later Lyserg spoke up ''You're so unbelievable, you know that? I belong to no one! And I think it's just way too much that you ditched Anna and choosing me over her! Is this some kind of-''

Strong arms suddenly wound around his narrow waist, startling the smaller teen as he was pulled back into a warm embrace. Lyserg shuddered and wondered how did Yoh move so fast since he didn't even hear him move.

A warm whisper slipped into Lyserg's right ear, making the boy bend away from the invasion of his personal space and shiver again. ''Look at you,'' Yoh murmured in tender amazement. '' You are blushing, and _you are MINE…_''

''Sh…shut u..up..''

Yoh's arm tightened. Lyserg leaned back and closed his eyes in surrender as slow, gentle kisses descended upon his exposed neck. ''Yoh…why…you…I…mmm…''

''Shh…where's the bedroom?''

''W...we shouldn't be doing this…''

''Why not? Lyserg dear, you are in a silly denial, do you even realise for how long we're hanging out together? It's almost November now.''

Lyserg only groaned and shifted restlessly as Yoh captured the skin of his neck between his teeth and began to suck on it. ''Are you telling me you don't want this, Lyserg dear?''

Lyserg moaned as Yoh's hands slid up to tenderly cup the growing warmth pooled between his legs. ''That's certainly not what this is telling me…''

''No…'' Lyserg responded.

Yoh reluctantly released him and turned Lyserg around so that he could look at him in the eyes. The British boy was pale except for a deep red flush sprinkled across his cheeks and dainty nose. His vivid eyes were a startling shade of bright green and had that glazed look that made Yoh's blood pulse hungrily in his veins and told him that at that moment he could get Lyserg Diethel to do almost _anything. _He smiled at his lover's dazed expression and softly ran his knuckles over Lyserg's cheeks. Lyserg didn't flinch, to Yoh's surprise.

_That's it, I'm winning. He's going to fall for it. My revenge is working. He will finally get a taste of his own medicine._

''Lyserg…I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.'' He gently kissed Lyserg's forehead. ''You're precious to me.''

Lyserg quivered violently in his arms for a moment and closed his eyes, turning his face away. ''…This way…To my bedroom…''

A wild surge of victory and something close to glee went through Yoh as he took Lyserg's small hand and followed him to his bedroom. He barely waited until it had closed behind him before he launched himself at the lovely creature he'd finally managed to capture.

Lyserg cried out in surprise as Yoh pulled him close and kissed him savagely. He gave himself over utterly, and surrendered as Yoh ripped his jacket off him and his body was crushed against the door he couldn't move to lock.

But suddenly something inside Lyserg told him that he needed to make sure that Yoh truly loved him, that he truly cared before they make any further progress so he pulled himself away from the Japanese boy.

Yoh gripped his arms and said, ''Is there anything wrong?''

''It's not your concern.''

''It is my concern, Lyserg! You are my concern!'' Yoh jerked Lyserg's hands to his chest, forcing the smaller boy to lurch forward.

''Let me go, Asakura Yoh. I…I'm not sure if we really should go on like this. I mean, I'm not worth anyone's time. You would be much better of with someone else.''

But, Yoh did not want his game to end just like this, no way. After all that he went through. He immediately hugged Lyserg again and kissed him feverishly to assure him that he really loved him. Lyserg gasped, finding it hard to believe that Yoh really want him of all people. _Why Yoh, why are you making me feel so confused? Are you even serious with me? I'm nothing, nobody would ever genuinely want me to be their boyfriend, I'm too weak. If I'm strong I wouldn't have betrayed my own companions and let my grudges cloud my judgement. _

''Yoh…stop. STOP IT! LET ME GO! I'M NOT YOUR PET!'' Lyserg began to struggle half-heartedly, distracted by the feel of Yoh's wandering fingers around his backside.

''And I want you. All of you, Lyserg.''

''…What?...''

''I said I want all of you. I want your anger. I want your hate. I want your joy. I want to see you laugh. I want all of it. Always.''

Green eyes blinked in disbelief and Lyserg screamed, ''WHY?!''

''You're important to me, dear. You're an important person to me.''

A violent shudder moved through Lyserg as though he had been doused with cold water. ''_Daddy? Am I important?''_

''I… Yoh…'' Lyserg looked up at him and the wild haired teen was am amazed to see tears sliding down his cheeks. ''I… There aren't words…''

Yoh continued to embraced Lyserg and catch up a single crystal drop on one finger. He lifted up Lyserg's chin so that they're staring into each other's eyes. For a moment Yoh almost felt sorry for the green haired boy, but remembering how feeling sorry for Lyserg had brought upon his team's inconvenience as Lyserg left them for the X-Laws, he decided to put aside those feelings of sympathy. _Lyserg certainly had enough of sympathy, heck he don't deserve it!_

Lyserg sighed and a chill seemed to go through him. ''I'm sorry... I think I love you, Yoh.''

Yoh froze at those powerful words. He knew he should say something. He knew he should feel victorious, this was what he had been waiting for. He should take advantage of this situation. He should…

Yoh don't understand why at the moment he felt guilty and…warm? Lyserg's eyes were so very glazed in that instant and the feeling of him pressed against his body making it hard to think. Yoh felt like his head was spinning.

As Lyserg kissed him, Yoh responded by putting his tongue into the wet cavern, slowly savouring the taste inside Lyserg's mouth. Somehow, he felt happy, that Lyserg finally kissed him without any resistance, without being forced to. A new strange feeling surged through Asakura Yoh.

Both of them knew that this is not a sexual kiss. This kiss held something more powerful than lust. Something had changed between them.

But before they could find out what it was, the door to Lyserg's bedroom was opened.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hope this longer chapter** **could make up for it. Read and review! That would make me glad.**


End file.
